Unintended
by odes
Summary: Sasuke mencintai gadis merah muda itu, meski dia seorang penderita Aphasia. ini bukan kisah mereka yang sempurna. bukan Sasuke yang bergelimang harta juga kemewahan. mereka hanya 2 remaja biasa, yang saling mencinta dengan sejuta problema kehidupan di sekitar mereka. mampukah Sasuke membuat gadisnya kembali mengeluarkan suara merdunya? fict collab! CHAP 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Awalnya ini single fict yang udah lama banget odes post di grup FES. Tapi sengaja di Re-write dan Re-publish dengan konsep Collab dengan Wika Anggia Khoirunnisa. Nisa-chaann… makasih udah mau collab sama odes :***_

 _ **Peyuk cium,**_

 _ **Psssttt, ngomong-ngomong ini project blind writing, jadi nisa garap chap ganjil, odes bagian**_ **genap :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tadaa~  
Akhirnya, fict hasil collab dengan kak odes berhasil ku seleseikan :') Ini fict collab pertama yang kubuat ^^  
Dan err... ini sangat canggung bagi saya sebenarnya, karena untuk pertama kalinya saya kembali dalam dunia tulis menulis setelah sekian lama terjangkit virus WeBe tingkat akut :') 

**UNINTENDED**

 **Disclaimer: semua karakter yang ada asli milik M.K! ^0^**

 **Rated: M for save**

 **Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Pair: SasuSaku**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Lots of mistake, EYD berantakan, OOC (maybe), dan jauh dari kata  
'Sempurna'**

 **Enjoy this fict  
**.  
.

Tempat itu sudah ramai ketika dia akhirnya tiba di tempat itu, sebuah kedai kecil yang terletak di sudut Konohagakure no Sato. Sedikit terpencil dari keramaian pusat kota.

Emerald nya mulai menelusuri tempat itu, seakan sedang mencari kursi kosong disana. Namun nihil, emerald nya sama sekali tak menemukan kursi kosong disana. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kedai kecil ini tanpa suara.

Sepasang onyx tengah memperhatikan gadis yang sempat singgah ke dalam kedai kecil, dia mengenalnya. Gadis berambut soft pink sebahu yang memiliki sepasang mata emerald itu. Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang telah merebut perhatiannya selama ini, perhatian dari Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis yang 'hampir' tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara emasnya itu. Namun lelaki berambut raven itu tau benar bahwa gadis itu tidak bisu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Sasuke pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti gadis itu. Dilepasnya celemek yang terpasang pada tubuhnya sambil meminta izin pada pemilik kedai tempatnya bekerja itu.

 **~o0o~**

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju danau yang terletak tak jauh di dekat kedai kecil tadi. Bukannya Sakura tidak lapar, namun dia cukup sadar bahwa saat ini kedai itu sedang ramai, jadi gadis berambut bak permen kapas itu lebih memilih untuk menunggu sepinya kedai itu sambil memandang keindahan danau disana.

Sakura memilih duduk di bawah pohon beech sambil melepas alas kakinya, dan mencelupkan kakinya ke danau. Ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya kini. Angin berhembus pelan, membuat rambut indahnya tampak menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang kini tengah tersenyum senang. Hatinya terasa ikut bersama angin lembut itu.

Onyx itu terpaku melihat pemandangan didepan matanya kini. Bukan. Bukan pemandangan danau yang membuatnya terbius, namun senyum manis itu yang membuatnya kini tampak seperti orang idiot yang sedang menangkap basah seorang bidadari yang baru turun dari surga. " –Kami sama! Dia sangat manis." Ucap Sasuke pelan –sangat pelan malah.

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ada Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disamping sang gadis yang kini tampak membuka matanya karena merasa kaget akan kehadiran seseorang disebelahnya. Dengan kikuk sang gadis menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekedar mengetahui siapa orang yang duduk disebelahnya kini.

Emerald dan Onyx bertemu, mereka seakan terbius pada keindahan mata sang 'lawan'.  
Sakura mengenal mata dan paras lelaki itu. –Uchiha Sasuke. Teman satu kelasnya.

"Aa... Maafkan aku telah mengganggu waktu santaimu –Haruno san. –Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka sambil memperkenalkan dirinya

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja sebagai tanggapan atas ucapan lelaki disampingnya ini.

"Bolehkan aku bergabung bersamamu menikmati indahnya pemandangan disini? Disampingmu?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Sekali lagi, hanya anggukkan kepala yang didapat oleh Sasuke, Sasuke pun menghela napas panjang.

Namun walau hanya hening yang menyelimuti Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama menikmatinya. Sesekali Sasuke melirik dengan ekor matanya pada objek yang menurutnya lebih indah dari apapun. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Beberapa kali mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Kryuukk..." Suara yang berasal dari perut Sakura pun mulai memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Tak ayal hal itu membuat sang gadis harus menahan malu dengan muka yang mulai memerah.

Melihat itupun Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil karena menurutnya wajah Sakura yang sedang menahan malu itu sangat imut.

Mendengar kekehan dari 'teman barunya' itu membuat Sakura semakin ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke yang mengerti akan keadaan Sakura merasa bersalah dan segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Gomen... Haruno-san. Ayoo ikut aku.." Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik pelan tangan Sakura. Yang ditarik pun hanya mengikuti sambil memandang penuh tanya sang penarik.

 **~o0o~**

Ternyata Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju kedai yang tadi ditinggalkannya.

"Duduk sini dan tunggu aku kembali. Oke?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menariknya menuju salah satu kursi yang ada di pojok kedai itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk seakan paham atas perintah tak langsung dari Sasuke.

Sakura memandang kepergian Sasuke menuju arah dapur. 10 menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dengan memakai celemek serta membawa nampan ditangannya. Seingat Sakura, dia tidak memesan apapun.

Sasuke menyodorkan nampan yang berisi sepiring Takoyaki dan juga segelas jus strawberry.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ini adalah menu yang sering dipesannya dikedai ini, bagaimana lelaki ini bisa tahu menu favoritnya? Seakan mengerti akan apa yang ada dipikiran sang gadis Sasuke langsung memberi penjelasan pada Sakura,

"Kau adalah pelanggan setia dikedai ini, dan aku..." Sasuke sedikit memberi jeda membuat Sakura penasaran akan kelanjutan perkataannya. "Aku adalah pegawai dikedai ini." lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus. Sakura merona melihat senyum itu, serasa ada beribu kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutnya

"Ka –kau sedang demam Haruno san?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir,

" –Iie a–aku tidak apa-apa Uchiha san." ucap Sakura pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Sakura lagi…

 **~o0o~**

 **To Be Continued**

 ****.

.  
 _ **Aaah, gomen kalo aneh, /nangis kepelukkan Neji/ mungkin kalian akan merasakan perbedaan antara chap ganjil dan genap. Karena chapter genap akan digarap oleh Odes Destriyana senpai... terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca ^^ ditunggu review dari kalian**_

 **Wika Anggia Khoirunnisa**


	2. Chapter 2

Unintended (chapter II)

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated M for Save

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

#Warning : Mental Disorder Aphasia. AU, OOC, DLDR :)

#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi

Odes

-0000000-

Bel sekolah pertanda jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi kurang dari 5 menit lalu, namun seisi kelas mendadak lengang. Menyisakan 1 orang di dalam kelas yang tampak larut dalam keasyikannya membaca sebuah buku yang digeletakkan di meja. Emerald indahnya menyapu setiap bait kata demi kata, meresapi alurnya, membuat isi cerita dalam buku itu membawanya pergi, melayang menjauhi tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

Gadis berhelai merah muda itu begitu larut dalam bacaannya. Hingga tak menyadari seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya melalui jendela kelas mereka yang saling berhadapan. Sepasang onyx itu berpendar, menatap gadis di seberang kelasnya tanpa jeda.

Ini salah satu waktu yang paling Sasuke sukai di sekolah. Saat jam istirahat tiba. Bukan hanya karena bisa merehatkan sejenak otaknya dari pelajaran sekolah, tapi karena pada jam inilah dia leluasa memandang gadis merah muda itu. Gadis yang sudah mengusik dirinya cukup lama padahal tak ada yang gadis itu pernah lakukan padanya. Jangankan melakukan sesuatu, mengobrol dan bercengkrama layaknya 2 orang yang saling mengenal saja baru satu kali mereka lakukan.

Bukan karena dia tidak mengenal gadis itu. Dia mengenalnya. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Salah seorang murid berprestasi di sekolah seperti dirinya dan merupakan pelanggan setia di kedai tempatnya bekerja. Tapi jika dipikir, mungkin memang hanya itu yang Sasuke ketahui tentangnya. Selebihnya, nol besar. Karena gadis itu memang bersikap tertutup pada orang di sekelilingnya.

Dan teman-teman sekelas gadis itu memiliki julukan untuknya. Silent Hill. Karena gadis itu tak pernah berbicara. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menyebutnya gadis tuli dan bisu seperti ejekan yang biasa dilontarkan oleh Deidara dan teman-temannya yang terkenal sebagai tukang olok di sekolah.

Tidak... gadis itu tidak tuli dan bisu seperti yang mereka katakan. Karena Sasuke pernah mendengarnya. Yaa, dia pernah mendengar gadis itu mengalunkan suara merdunya.

Dan itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

-0000000-

(Flashback)*

Sasuke tahu harusnya dia mendengar saran kakak semata wayangnya untuk bangun lebih pagi. Karena andai saja dia mau bangun 15 menit lebih awal, mungkin dia tidak perlu berdesak-desakan dalam kereta di jam sibuk seperti ini.

Baiklah, sekarang dia merasa bersalah pada Itachi-nii yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya namun belum sempat dia makan karena bangun terlambat serta kesiangan. Dia berjanji hari ini tidak akan tidur larut dan menyusahkan kakak sematanya wayangnya itu lagi.

Sasuke mengamati sekelilingnya, namun tidak bisa melihat terlalu jauh karena kereta penuh sesak dan para penumpang tampak berdesakan. Namun tak jauh dari tempatnya, berdirilah seorang gadis cantik dengan helaian merah muda menyerupai permen kapas. Gadis itu tampak menundukkan pandangannya meski dari penampilannya Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu murid sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Lalu saat gadis itu mengangkat wajah, emerald dan onyx mereka bertemu. Singkat, hanya beberapa detik lamanya namun bagi Sasuke seolah seluruh waktu membeku pada saat itu. Dia menahan nafas, dan untung saja tidak lupa untuk menghembuskannya kembali.

'Siapa gadis itu?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Matanya seolah terpaku pada sosok mungil gadis itu yang berdiri dan terhimpit beberapa orang lelaki dewasa. Dia merasa kecolongan. Karena selama bersekolah dia tak pernah sekalipun melihat gadis merah muda itu. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan berkah dari keterlambatannya pagi ini.

Pandangan Sasuke masih lekat menatap gadis merah muda tersebut. Lalu dia menangkap gerak-gerik aneh seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang gadis itu. Pria paruh baya tersebut tampak menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawahnya di tubuh bagian belakang gadis itu.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Sasuke langsung berusaha menghampiri gadis itu sebelum tindak pelecehan tersebut berlanjut. Sebelum dia sempat berpikir 2 kali, tangannya menyambar lengan gadis itu yang disambut dengan emerald sang gadis yang langsung seketika menyambar sosoknya.

"Hei... kau juga terlambat ?" Sasuke tahu itu kalimat terkonyol yang bisa diucapkannya pada seorang gadis. Namun otak cerdasnya hari ini lambat merespon, entah mengapa. Apalagi di bawah pengaruh sepasang emerald itu, rasanya Sasuke kehilangan waktu.

Gadis itu menatapnya seolah Sasuke adalah mahluk asing yang baru turun dari bumi. Namun hal itu juga membuat pria hidung belang tadi terkejut dan menghentikan aksi asusilanya di tempat umum seperti ini serta langsung bergeser menjauh.

Lega setelah melihat pria tersebut pergi, Sasuke menarik gadis itu untuk sedikit bergeser ke dekat tiang, menghindari himpitan dari pria lain dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menjaga gadis itu.

"Tadi itu bahaya sekali. Jika kereta padat seperti ini lebih baik sedikit bergeser dan memberikan jarak dari penumpang lain. Terutama laki-laki..." ujarnya cepat. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu, namun Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu mengangguk walau samar.

"Siapa namamu? Kita bersekolah di sekolah yang sama kan?" Tanya pemuda raven itu sambil membuat gerakan yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka memakai seragam yang sama. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke bisa membaca dari gerak tubuhnya bahwa gadis itu gelisah.

"Aahhh... maaf jika kau tidak suka aku ganggu." Ucap Sasuke spontan sambil melayangkan pandangan meminta maaf atas kelancangan sikapnya. Baru saja pemuda itu akan bergerak menjauh, namun tangannya sudah ditahan oleh gadis itu terlebih dulu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Terimakasih..."

Suaranya pelan. Lirih. Nyaris berupa bisikan. Sasuke hampir tidak mendengarnya di tengah bisingnya suara kereta.

Begitu banyak hal yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan, namun saat itu kereta sudah berhenti dan gadis itu dengan cepat menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Itu pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tentu saat itu Sasuke belum mengetahui bahwa gadis merah muda itu adalah penderita Aphasia.

(End of Flashback)*

-00000000-

Pemuda tampan berambut raven itu tampak membersihkan sebuah meja yang baru saja digunakan pelanggannya untuk menyantap hidangan. Sepulang sekolah memang Sasuke bekerja paruh waktu di kedai Takoyaki ini. Paman pemilik kedai merupakan salah seorang kenalan mendiang orangtuanya yang berbaik hati menawari pemuda itu pekerjaan saat Sasuke merasa putus asa mengarungi kehidupan bersama kakak semata wayangnya yang menderita kebutaan.

Ya... pasca kematian Ayah nya beberapa bulan yang lalu, praktis saat ini Sasuke-lah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Ibunya sendiri meninggal saat melahirkannyake dunia. Dan selama ini keluarga Uchiha itu hanya menjalani kehidupan sederhana dengan Ayah mereka sebagai petugas kepolisian di kota kecil itu yang hanya mendapat gaji tak seberapa.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, kakak semata wayang Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha terserang demam tinggi yang mengakibatkan kejang. Karena kesulitan dengan masalah keuangan, Itachi terlambat mendapat penanganan medis yang membuat kedua matanya mengalami kebutaan. Sejak saat itu, Fugaku sang Ayah bekerja membanting tulang demi kebutuhan kedua putranya, terutama pengobatan Itachi yang membutuhkan banyak biaya.

Fugaku tak memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya orangtua Itachi dan Sasuke itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah berjuang melawan penyakit ginjal yang semakin parah. Kini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Itachi yang saling memiliki dan harus mengarungi kerasnya kehidupan seorang diri.

Selesai membereskan piring, pemuda itu tampak melangkah mondar-mandir dengan gusar di depan kedai. Seolah sedang menunggu seseorang. Tepatnya seorang pelanggan istimewa yang membuat hatinya teduh, bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya.

Namun ditunggu sekian lama, Sasuke tak menemukan sosoknya. Bahkan ini sudah melewati jam yang biasa gadis merah muda itu datangi. Pada saat yang sama, paman pemilik kedai memintanya membeli sesuatu di ujung jalan sana. Dengan perasaan tak karuan, pemuda raven itu menurutinya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat helaian merah muda yang begitu diakrabinya dari kejauhan. Tampak sosok gadis itu dari belakang. Kepalanya terlihat tertunduk. Smenetara di hadapannya terlihat 3 orang pemuda bergerombol sambil tertawa keras-keras dan menunjuk ke arah gadis merah muda itu.

Darah Sasuke mendidih. Kakinya langsung melangkah menghmapiri, lebih cepat dari pada otaknya yang belum sempat berpikir.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu sambil memposisikan tubuhnya di hadapan gadis itu. Ketiga pemuda yang sebelumnya tertawa riang sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke, namun kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Apa urusannya denganmu, heh pelayan! " ejek Deidara, pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan pembuat onar di sekolah. Sasuke diam tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Memang benar, apa urusannya?

"Hahaha, hei sillent hill, apa pemuda ini kekasihmu?" ejek Deidara lagi. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu.

"Selamat. Kalian saling cocok satu sama lain." Pemuda itu tertawa berderai-derai dengan kedua temannya sambil beranjak pergi. Meskipun jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh, Sasuke masih dapat mendengar suara tawanya yang keras.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau harus membela diri jika dia mengganggumu. Jangan diam saja!" ucapan itu terdengar lebih keras dibanding yang Sasuke maksudkan. Membuat gadis merah muda itu sedikit tersentak.

Melihat perubahan di wajah gadis merah muda itu, Sasuke langsung merasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Bukan itu maksudnya..." ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Sakura langsung meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sasuke memandangnya menjauh dengan perasaan bersalah, sekaligus kasihan. Gadis itu selalu menjadi bahan olok-olokan di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah.

Ketika hendak berbalik, Sasuke menemukan sesuatu etrjatuh di dekat kakinya. Sesuatu yang diyakininya merupakan milik gadis merah muda tersebut. Sebuah buku...

Mental Disorder. Aphasia.

Aphasia?

-000000-

Haiii Readers tertjintah, ketemu egeiin sama author sampah ini :D

Yang nunggu apdetan lainnya,sabarr yak

See yaa :*

Okee deh, sekian dan ditunggu komennya


	3. Chapter 3

_**UNINTENDED**_

 _ **Chapter III**_

 _ **NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated M for save**_

 _ **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Alternative Universe**_

 _ **#WARNING : OOC. Mental disorder : Aphasia**_

 **-000000000-**

Aphasia merupakan penyakit gangguan verbal yang membuat si penderita kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara dengan baik akibat gangguan pada otak yang disebabkan oleh faktor psikologis. Tekanan dan beban mental yang terlalu berat yang membebani si penderita akan membuat mereka lebih memilih diam karena merasa tidak dapat menyampaikan perasaannya dengan benar, atau merasa bahwa ucapannya tidak akan berguna sekalipun dia katakan.

Penyakit itulah yang membuat hidup seorang Haruno Sakura berubah…

Sejak usia 10 tahun, Sakura telah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dalam kecelakaan. Sakura menjadi satu-satunya korban selamat dalam kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa Ayah dan juga Ibunya itu.

Selanjutnya, apa yang terjadi tak pernah dibayangkan oleh gadis kecil yang masih polos itu. Keluarga kedua orangtuanya bertengkar hebat memperebutkan hak asuh atas dirinya juga saling melontarkan tuduhan mengenai adanya orang yang mereka dicurigai sebagai pihak ketiga di antara kedua orangtuanya yang mereka sinyalir sebagai awal mula sebab pertengkaran yang mengakibatkan kecelakaan maut tersebut.

Keluarga dari pihak Ayah menuduh sang ibu telah berselingkuh dengan pria lain di belakang. Sedangkan keluarga pihak Ibu menuduh sang Ayah tidak becus mengurus rumah tangga mereka sehingga mengakibatnya banyaknya persoalan yang menimpa rumah tangga mereka.

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan keluarga besar itu. Sakura, yang menjadi pribadi tertutup semenjak kematian kedua orangtuanya, makin tenggelam di dasar kesendirian akibat pertengkaran tiada henti kedua keluarga. Sakura merasa, berbicara dan saling melontarkan tuduhan tidak ada gunanya. Kenapa mereka tidak bersikap dewasa dengan menerima secara lapang dada saja kematian putra putri mereka? Saling menyalahkan justru hanya menorehkan luka bagi masing-masing pihak.

Akhirnya, saat Sekolah Menengah Atas, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan tidak tinggal dengan salah satu dari keluarga besar kedua orangtuanya. Dia memilih hidup sendiri di sebuah apartement kecil. Biaya sewa per bulan di dapatnya dari gaji sebagai seorang penulis buku. Sedangkan biaya sekolahnya didapatkan dengan beasiswa penuh dari sekolah, karena dia merupakan siswi yang berprestasi di bidang akademik.

Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan singkat di sebuah _Densha_ (kereta) dengan seorang pemuda, Sakura tak pernah menyangka akan dipertemukan kembali dengannya di sekolah mereka.

Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke…

Kelas mereka berbeda, berlainan, meski saling berhadapan. Di tempat itulah Sakura sering memandang diam-diam ke arah sang pemuda _raven_ tanpa pernah pemuda itu tahu atau rasakan. Tempat itu begitu dekat, namun juga terasa begitu jauh…

Jika ditanya, apa yang membuatnya sering memandang pemuda berambut sehitam arang itu, Sakura pun tak dapat menjawabnya. Dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja. Dan entah mengapa, saat memandang pemuda itu, Sakura menemukan kenyamanan dan ketenangan.

Mungkin karena hanya sepasang _onyx_ hitam kelam itu yang memandangnya tanpa menganggapnya gila. Atau curiga. Karena hanya pemuda _raven_ itu yang dapat memanusiakan dirinya sebagaimana mestinya.

Sementara teman-temannya yang lain justru dengan senang hati menganggapnya gila. Keterdiamannya membuat teman-temannya menjulukinya gadis bisu. Meski mereka tahu, sebenarnya Sakura bisa bicara. Sakura tak mengerti, apa yang membuat mereka bersikap seperti itu. Sedangkan gadis dengan helaian merah muda tak pernah ingin menyakiti mereka lewat perbuatan apalagi ucapan.

Bagi Sakura, kata-kata bagaikan pedang seorang pembunuh. Begitu tajam dan mematikan. Luka karenanya tidak akan bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah. Karena memang tidak terlihat. Luka itu mungkin selamanya ada di sana dengan membekaskan memar trauma.

Diam itu lebih baik dibanding menyakiti orang lain lewat ucapan.

 **-0000000000-**

Sudah 3 hari Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Bukan karena dia membolos seperti layaknya anak-anak nakal yang hanya menghabiskan biaya sekolah dari orangtua, tapi karena dia harus bekerja membanting tulang untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya dengan sang kakak semata wayang, Uchiha Itachi.

Sudah setahun sejak kematian Ayah mereka, Uchiha Fugaku, sedangkan sang Ibu, Uchiha Mikoto meninggal saat melahirkan Sasuke ke dunia. Mikoto pergi tanpa sekalipun melihat putra bungsunya. Begitu pula Sasuke yang harus dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang seorang wanita di dalam hidupnya.

Namun dia tak pernah khawatir akan kekurangan kasih sayang. Karena Ayah dan kakaknya melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang, lebih dari yang dia butuhkan. Sasuke beruntung memiliki keluarga seperti keluarganya meski kondisi ekonomi mereka tergolong biasa saja.

Saat sang Ayah meninggal, Sasuke guncang. Dia bagaikan kapal yang kehilangan nahkoda. Terombang-ambing tanpa tahu arah. Kehidupan mereka bertiga saja sudah cukup sulit karena sang Ayah hanya bekerja sebagai tenaga pembantu di kepolisian Konoha. Sekarang dia hanya hidup berdua dengan Itachi sang kakak yang memiliki kekurangan.

Itachi tidak dapat melihat. Kedua matanya buta saat dia berusia 12 tahun. Saat itu Itachi terserang demam tinggi. Fugaku yang tidak memiliki cukup uang, tidak bisa membawa sang putra sulung ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan dan hanya merawat sang putra ala kadarnya saja.

Saat itu, sebagai seorang Ayah, dia sudah berupaya maksimal mencari jalan keluar untuk mendapatkan biaya. Segala cara dilakukan. Termasuk menjadi tukang bersih-bersih sebuah rumah makan di malam hari.

Sasuke yang tidak tega melihat pengorbanan Ayahnya, dan juga penderitaan sang kakak yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut mencari nafkah bagi keluarga. Usianya 14 tahun saat dia bekerja menjadi pengantar susu keliling setiap pagi dan menjadi tenaga serba bisa di sebuah toko supermarket pada sore harinya.

Berkat kerja keras sang Ayah dan adik kecilnya, Itachi mendapatkan penanganan medis. Namun sudah terlambat. Itachi harus kehilangan penglihatannya akibat demam tinggi yang menganggu syaraf di sekitar matanya.

Kehilangan penglihatan membuat pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ panjang itu terpuruk. Dia merasa dunia sudah kiamat baginya. Gelap, sendiri, tanpa ada satu pun cahaya yang mampu ditembusnya. Beruntung, di saat sulit, Ayah dan adik semata wayangnya selalu berusaha mendukung dan menyemangatinya.

Namun Itachi selalu merasa hidupnya tak lagi berarti. Dia tak mampu melihat lagi. Itu membuat sulung Uchiha itu merasa dia sudah menjadi manusia yang tidak berguna. Menjadi sosok yang hanya akan menjadi beban, bagi orang lain dan juga keluarganya.

Namun suatu hari hidup Itachi berubah. Tuhan memberinya satu kesempatan lagi bagi pemuda raven berambut panjang itu untuk merasakan bahwa dirinya juga dibutuhkan, meski telah kehilangan penglihatannya. Semangatnya kembali menyala ketika dia sedang belajar mengenali lingkungan sekitar rumah tanpa melihat dan bertemu seorang gadis. Itachi, yang tidak ingin menyusahkan Sasuke ataupun Ayahnya, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, Itachi nekat berjalan keluar dari rumah.

Seingatnya, tak jauh dari rumahnya ada taman di sana. Itachi akan mencoba berjalan sampai ke taman itu dan menghabiskan waktu di sana. Lalu dia akan mencoba kembali pulang ke rumah. Untuk mengetahui apa dia mampu melakukannya.

Memang langkahnya terseok dan beberapa kali harus membentur sesuatu karena belum terbiasa. Hingga Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan gadis itu.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu disana. Memperhatikan langkah sang pemuda. Saat Itachi hampir menabrak tiang listrik –lagi-, gadis itu menjerit keras.

"Awaaasss…!" seketika Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Celingukan, dia mencari sumber suara. Mungkin dia lupa, sekalipun dia lakukan itu, dia tak dapat melihat orang yang menolongnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat tingkah yang Itachi lakukan. Gadis itu tahu, sang pemuda tak dapat melihatnya.

"Kesini ! Melangkahlah maju. Yaaakk… ayo terus. Terusss…" gadis manis itu memberi aba-aba pada Itachi. Itachi mengikuti sumber suara itu dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati. Entah mengapa sebagian dirinya ingin mengikuti suara gadis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan sang gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

"Yaakk stop!" ujarnya riang. Itachi mendesah, andai dia bisa melihat wajah gadis bersuara ceria ini. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Bahkan dia hanya bisa mendengar suara semanis permen gadis itu, tapi entah mengapa rasanya seperti mereka sudah lama saling mengenal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya gadis bersuara semanis permen itu dengan nada antusias.

"Aku hanya sedang berusaha mengenali lingkungan sekitar rumah."

"Bagus jika begitu. Kau terlihat bersemangat meski tidak bisa melihat."

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Itachi balik bertanya padanya.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan. Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini. Dan aku melihatmu…" jawabnya ceria.

Mereka pun menghabiskan sepanjang sore dengan berbincang berdua. Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Namikaze Aki. Aki adalah gadis yang sangat menyenangkan. Berbicara dengannya membuat Itachi tak pernah merasa bosan. Mereka juga tak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Apapun tema yang dibahas, gadis itu akan dengan antusias menyambutnya.

"Sudah sore…"

"Oh ya? Waktu begitu cepat berlalu ya…"

"Waktu akan terasa cepat karena kita terlalu asyik mengobrol." Aki membalasnya dengan tawa renyah. Suara tawa itulah yang membuat Itachi pun ikut tertawa.

"Ayo kita pulang…" Ajak Itachi sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Duluan saja! Aku masih capek…" ujar gadis itu riang. Meski tak dapat melihat, Itachi tahu gadis itu pasti berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Nii-san…_ Ya ampun. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar rumah?" tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh berlari, mencari kakaknya. Dia sudah merasa cemas saat tidak menemukan sang kakak di dalam rumah.

Betapa kagetnya pemuda tampan itu menemukan sang kakak bersama seorang gadis yang ternyata lumpuh dan terduduk di kursi roda. Wajah gadis itu nampak pucat seputih kertas. Namun entah mengapa tak mampu menutupi binar ceria yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

Gadis itu memberikan isyarat agar Sasuke tidak berbicara tentang dirinya yang tak bisa berjalan pada sang kakak. Sasuke hanya mengangguk meski sebenarnya tak paham dengan alasannya.

" _Jyaa mata_ , Itachi- _kun_.."

Sasuke pun segera menuntun sang kakak untuk kembali ke rumah. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika kakak semata wayangnya itu tidak dia temukan dan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kumohon _nii-san_. Tolong jangan pergi lagi tanpa aku. Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu… " ujar Sasuke lagi sambil memeluk sang kakak. Itachi membalas pelukan adik bungsunya dengan usapan di kepala

"Sasuke… _Daijoubu ne_ …"

 **-000000-**

Kenapa kepalanya selalu menengok dan seolah mencari sosok itu lagi? Padahal dirinya sudah memerintahkan mata dan juga kepalanya untuk berhenti mencari sosok berhelai merah muda itu di ujung kelas sana. Namun ada rasa rindu karena 3 hari saat dirinya tidak masuk sekolah, dia tidak bisa bebas memandang gadis itu seperti biasa.

Diam-diam memandang gadis itu seolah sudah menjadi hobi baru baginya. Dan memang tak sulit menemukan gadis itu. Dia selalu duduk sendirian di pojok kelas tanpa satu orang pun teman yang mengajaknya bicara atau mempedulikannya.

Pada awalnya teman sekelas Sakura memperlakukan gadis itu seperti biasanya. Namun lama kelamaan mereka tampak jengah karena Sakura sendiri-lah yang membuat jarak dengan mereka. Pertanyaan dan juga ajakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya hanya ditanggapi dingin, bahkan terkadang tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Sakura. Gadis itu seolah membangun tembok pembatas antara dirinya dan dunia di sekitarnya. Sakura tampak membangun penjara tak kasat mata dan membiarkan dirinya terkungkung di dalam sana.

Tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke pun sudah tak kuasa menahan langkahnya untuk menghampiri gadis berhelai merah muda itu di dalam kelasnya. Mencari alasan untuk bisa menyapanya dari dekat. Kebetulan dirinya juga memang tidak akan pergi ke kantin karena sedang hemat uang makan untuk membiayai kebutuhannya sehari-hari bersama sang kakak. Meskipun untuk itu, dirinya harus menabahkan diri atas kasak-kusuk yang muncul disekitarnya saat tahu dirinya akan menghampiri si 'Silent Hill', Haruno Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-san…" sapa Sasuke ramah. Entah mengapa, sekali lagi kegugupan melanda dirinya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab sapaannya. Namun sepasang _emerald_ teduh itu balas menatapnya. Setidaknya dia tidak diabaikan seperti mereka yang lain.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Waktu itu terjatuh dan beberapa hari kemarin aku tidak masuk sekolah. Maaf baru mengembalikannya padamu sekarang…" Sasuke menyerahkan buku gadis itu yang tak sengaja terjatuh. Sakura menerima uluran buku tersebut dan menyimpannya di dalam tas.

"Te-terimakasih…" ucapnya pelan. Sangat pelan. Namun senyuman mengembang di wajah Sasuke. Mendengar gadis itu mau berbicara saja sudah merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

"Tidak masalah… ah iya, aku pergi dulu. _Jyaa ne_ , Sakura-san." Sasuke sudah akan beranjak pergi saat sebuah tangan memegang lengannya. Pemuda _raven_ itu pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu di kantin."

"Eh ? ti-tidak perlu Sakura-san…"

Namun gadis itu tidak lagi mendengarkan penolakan Sasuke. Gadis itu justru berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat. Setidaknya, Sakura sudah mau berbicara dan pergi keluar bersamanya.

 **-00000000-**

 **Part ini masih diapdet sama odes.**

 **Makasih sudah sudi mampir kemari**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
